Grand Duchy of Samogitia
Main Samogitia (Officially Grand Duchy of Samogitia , Grand duchy of Samogitiae)or for short GDS) is a located country in Northen Europe. As one of four Baltic states, it is situated in south shores and eastern of Baltic sea. It is bordered by Latvia to the north, Lithuania and Belarus to the east, Volhynia to the south and Poland to the west. Samogitia has estimated population of 14 Million of people. And the Largest city is Konigsberg (Karaliaučius) and Capital is Telsche. Samogitians in ethnicity are divided in 3 different groups Balts, Baltic Germans and Slavs. Due its history Samogitians instead of language are united by the sense of pride of its history and nationality. The Main Languages spoken are Samogitian Lithuanian (Lithuanian Dialect), German (Baltic accent), Old Prussian and Ruthenian (Belarussian). Grand Duchy is a constitutional monarchy meaning while the grand duke is the de facto ruler he does not hold all the power instead is held by the of the eldership composed of either aristocratic.noblemen or elected officials. Duchies of Samogitia Baltia is made up by following duchies: * Duchy of Samogitia * Duchy of Kurland-Semigallia * Duchy of North Ruthenia * Duchy of Sudovia * Duchy of East Prussia * Duchy of Saare * Dutchy of Terra Mariana(iceland) Overseas territories Iceland- 'Occupied by GDS during anglo-herreran war of 2018. used as staging ground for GDS Operation Flapjack. History Before Samogitia became multi-ethnic we know today. Samogitia was once pagan tribe that was famous for its autonomy in the grand duchy of Lithuania. While Samogitians had, struggle to fight both the Teutonic crusades and expanding Lithuania. During the crusades, Samogitians have often switched hands between the Crusaders and Lithuanians so often that Samogitians nobility saw that being stubborn against Teutonic attempts of Christianisation would be the end of their people. So in the 14th century, Samogitian nobility converted to Christianity and allowed Teutonic missionaries in terms that Teutonic order and Livonian order will recognise the sovereignty of Eldership of Samogitia as the Christian state. While the Teutonic threat was dealt with, Lithuanians and polish were still a threat which was dealt with by royal marriages, tributes. The Samogitian nobility was recognised by the pope, but Samogitia didn’t become Kingdom due to unknown reasons, Historians theorise that Samogitian nobility lacked state of unity were dominant noble family would rule, as the power between others noble families was almost equal. Samogitia played important role in eastern and northern Europe as it played the clever game of politics building different alliances, marriages. Allowing for Samogitians remain as the sovereign state. Samogitia was famous of wielding mercenary armies famous for their brutality and their loyalty as many contracts offered them titles,property and access to loot, which made old Samogitia on of the travel destination for exiled minor nobility,citizens and even peasants to try their luck to rise to the top. Later own GDS played political games being vassal under various powers such as commonwealth, HRE and even Russian Empire. after Napoleonic wars Samogitia became an autonomous duchy within Russian empire ,but was still considered a great military power doe well trained and well standing all round army, which was often trained under various advisers over the time of 19th century. During Crimean war Samogitian troops served under Russian Empire army as volunteer regiment which proved itself in battle against The Ottomans and the British. Samogitian as troops gained respect from various powers such as Japan doe their bravery and effectiveness. during the Russo-japanese war where outnumbered Samogitian troops continued to fight to the last man even after running out of ammo they resulted to fighting savagely using their bayonets or blunt objects they can find. ,but ultimatly were forced to surrender due the orders from the highest Russian officer that remained in the field. during this battle one of the generals commanding Samogitan troops was Jonas Adomaitis whom was killed in the battle during hand to hand combat against the Japanese. After the battle Japanese troops out of respect had given the samogitian general a proper military funeral with fll military honours and remaining samogitian pow's were well treated compared to their Russian counterparts During ww1 Samogita was forced to fight it against fellow balts, thats when many Samogitians started to feel that it was the time their nation to become independent,. in 1917 Coup d'etat the pro Russian eldership was replaced by a german supported pro-nationalist government which, later elected its own Monarch and officially declared itself free from russian-sphere of influence. Culture The best to describe Samogitian is that they culturally are familiar to Lithuanians and Latvians due the common cultural roots but due the high German and French influence ,they developed and incorporated some aspects of those cultures such as incorporating german cuisine, and adopting many Cultural values and words. Samogitians are quite superstitious people who do have some strange beliefs such as they do not whistle in their home or they are summoning the devil, they dont smile to the strangers in public unless for a good reason. they also do look upon the etiquette and manners seriously and are famous for being workaholics which gives Samogitia an image of the nation that is famous Polite and hardworking people. Military '''The Grand Ducal White Army ('or for short '''The White Army) '''are the official armed forces of Samogitia.' Founded in their current form in 2016 and originally founded in 1918,but having strong roots from the combined militias of the Duchy of Nida formed in 1812 during the Napoleonic Wars. The white army has its own military tradition which was based on the old Prussian/Lithuanian military history and traditions. and the equipment used by the GDS is listed here here Economy The Duchy's increased GDP over the past 30 years, whilst debated throughout Western Europe in economic sectors and their stocks do balance on their debt to various companies, GDS has a vast money-based economy that teeters on nationalized control of natural resources and massive tracts of land.However, there is a darker side to the Grand Duchy's economic upkeep. A libertarian and high-class attitude to wealth hoarding and treasury freedom has resulted in an underground tax avoidance and money conversion world.For every rifle in the hands of a Samogitian soldier theres a criminal spreadsheet. Military Units of White Army and military laws. '''The White army composes of the fivebranches:' The White Army: Grand Ducal Samogitian ''Landwehr'' Grand Ducal Samogitian Airforce (GDSA) Samogitian Air Assault Forces (SAAF) Grand Ducal Samogitian Navy (White Navy) Samogitian Gendarmery GDS goverment has 3 army size models: which regulate conscription Armija 91- This is model were total samogitian army personnel would compose of 1,4 mil soldiers (10 procent of population) of which 450k would be in reserves. This system would used in extreme wartime situations when the state is under invasion and manpower is needed to defend the fatherland. Armija 18- the current model of samogitia, where total army size is 650.000 soldiers(210k are in reserves) Armija 95- this is the smallest model, where total samogitian army size is 200k (80k reserves). this system was used during 1990-2014 when situation in Europe was relatively peaceful. Relationship Republic of Herrera GDS and Herrera recently established diplomatic relations with each other and during a short time period became close standing military allies and trade partners. in 2018 GDS independence was guaranteed by Herrera and in return, GDS offered its own guarantees. Trivia Samogita lore-wise is one of the oldest factions dating as far back as 11th century Samogitians don't have their own language but their own dialects of of neighbouring country languages Term White Army came to use for Samogitian units during the Russian civil war and bolshevik invasions. Samogitia had known involvement with axis powers during ww2, but wasn't part of the axis, only a german ally during the invasion of USSR in order to preserve Samogitian freedom and liberate Russian people from communism Samogitia after fall of USSR came under the authoritarian chancellor who was born to exiled Samogitian noble family who were on exile in Scandinavian countries after ww2. Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Active Factions Category:TNTO Category:Nation Factions Category:International Pact of Amiens